A Second Chance
by flyingmonkies123
Summary: After the auction Riley tries for his second chance with Zane.


As Riley pulled up to Zane's house he could hardly contain his excitement. He checked the time and drummed his hands nervously on the steering wheel, noticing it was too early for him to knock on the door just yet he turned his music up louder, pumped for this evening. Riley stared at his hands, just thinking back to last week and the whole bachelor auction was a whirl wind in his mind. His left hand tingled when he thought about the one moment where Zane grabbed his hand and smiled. After that moment, Riley felt the most hope he had felt in a while. Thinking back to bidding on Zane, wearing that blue shirt and smiling at Riley, made Riley's heart flutter for the first time in a while. He had another chance and he refused to screw it up this time. He turned off his car and jogged up the driveway and rapped on Zane's door. Riley nearly fell over at the sight of Zane when he opened the door, Zane giggled and then looked down, he dressed as if he normally would, nothing special.

"Hey Ri". Zane said, still with a small amount of laughter in his voice, confused by the look on Riley's face.

"Hey.. I can't believe that, that this is happening, I mean that you're giving me another chance." Riley shook his head in disbelief, nervous and exited for what he he had in mind for this evening.

"You ready?" Riley asked looking over at Zane who nodded, grinned and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah might as well get this over with." Zane said teasingly, testing the air between him and Riley. "I mean you did pay for me and all.. So it's kind of a requirement I be here." Zane looked over at Riley who looked slightly hurt and grinned in his direction, showing him how he was just as happy as Riley to be here.

The two walked over to the car and drove away from Zane's house. Before Zane even had the chance to ask what the plan was for tonight, Riley was pulling up in front of his own.

"Ri?" Zane asked looking curiously over to Riley, whose own smile spread across his face at this point.

"Don't worry Zane, I'm not gonna try to pull anything, I just wanted to do something different tonight, than to take you out somewhere." Riley said this looking over to Zane, who shrugged and exited the car. Riley relieved that there was no resistance from Zane ran up to his front and opened it. Once inside he offered Zane a seat in the living room and asked him to wait in there while he went and got things ready. Riley put the finishing touches on dinner and set the table for the two before getting Zane out of the living room and leading him to the dining room table where dinner was prepared. Riley cautiously looked over to Zane trying to read his expression. Zane's eyes slowly widened when he took in the atmosphere and looked at the table, he turned to Riley in disbelief.

"Riley, in all of the months that we dated, you never, ever cooked for me." Zane said looking over at Riley still in shock. "Now that I think about it, I thought you told me that you couldn't cook?" As Zane asked this his heart started beating fast, in awe of Riley.

"I.. well.. You said that the most romantic thing a boy could do for you was cook, and well.. I mean..." Riley blushed unable to finish and looked over to Zane hoping that he hadn't messed up already.

"Riley, this is amazing!" Zane said with his smile growing wider every second, completely astonished by the fact that Riley remembered that for Zane mentioned it on their second date. Riley walked over and pulled out Zane's chair for him, motioning for the dark haired boy to sit, while he served Zane's food for him, before swinging around to the other side of the table and taking a seat for himself. Riley studied Zane's face throughout the entire meal trying to gather clues on how the younger boy felt. The two boys chatted excitedly throughout the entire meal as though they were catching up for the past couple of months they had spent apart. When the meal was through Riley cleared the plates and pulled out a plate of brownies and offered Zane the pate. Zane's eyes widened again, Riley continued to surprise him tonight. Riley excused himself from the room, when he returned he motioned for Zane to follow him. Zane's surprise continued as he walked into the living room amazed at what he saw again. Riley sat on the couch and asked Zane to join him. As Zane walked over he noticed a single rose was sitting in the seat next to Riley. Riley handed it to Zane as he sat down.

"Riles you're such a sap sometime." Zane said giggling.

"So I'm doing okay tonight?" Riley asked, clearly wondering about his standing with Zane, still.

"I'm saying you're doing a great job at trying." Zane said as Riley pressed play on the movie in the DVD player, it was the same movie they saw earlier this summer on their third date Zane remembered. His cheeks blushed when he thought about that date this summer and how nervous him and Riley both were, Riley to go out on a date in public with a boy, and Zane because of how much he cared for Riley. Out of habit Zane leaned into Riley, missing the broad shoulders the older boy possessed, he could feel the muscles rippling under his face as he leaned deeper to Riley's body. "This is really happening" Zane thought to himself. Even though Zane typically tried to put up a hardened exterior towards Riley, he could feel that melting away as the movie played on. Riley sucked in his breath with the weight of Zane on his body, he put his arm around the younger boy's shoulders and sighed with relief that the night was going as planned.

"I wanted to do dinner with a movie or whatever tonight, but I just wanted it to be different, something between just us." Riley said with his head hanging down slightly, scared to see or hear Zane's reaction.

"Riley, this is the best date that I could've asked for." Zane said in bewilderment, he looked over to Riley who continued to look nervous. Zane grinned and turned around straddling the older boy on the couch they were sitting before taking the curly headed boys face in his hands, leaning down and placing a long sensual kiss on Riley's lips. Riley pulled away for a second and stared Zane directly in the eyes.

"So does this mean that I get a second chance?" Riley asked watching a smile spread even further across Zane's face.

"What do you think?" Zane asked as he leaned into Riley again, kissing him deeper this time. Riley made up for the past couple of months, and Zane was ready to make Riley his again. Riley responded to Zane by kissing him back and wrapping his arms around Zane's torso, now even though he was in the house he had grown up in, with Zane sitting here in his lap, agreeing to be his boyfriend again Riley truly felt at home.

* * *

**AN: Okay this is super corny I know, but after watching last night's episode I just couldn't stop from writing what I would think their date would go like. This is the third Ziley oneshot i've posted so I hope you enjoy it. I wrote this to take my mind off my longer story "Two Riley's" so i could brainstorm where i'm taking that story for now. Anywho i hope you guys can see through the cornyness and enjoy it! Please review!**


End file.
